A Wolf with a Silver Fang
by Darkwriter42
Summary: This Story isn't done but this is what I got so far,Dark is only a child but was turned to a vampire,Aura takes him in and takes care of him,or so she thought she would.Tom is a vampire a well turned by Aura,But there is a vampire coming too!Have fun. bye


Hi I am Darkwriter, This is a storie I made up my self took me a while. Dark, Aura, Tom, Surberu, Cloud, Frosty, Daniel, Tiffany are all made up charaters. Send me some reviews and advice plz. Hope you all enjoy it! Bye! 

**A Wolf in the Shadows of this World**

Darkness consumes this land; the wolf sniffs the air for danger. Finding none the wolf stalks threw the shadows, looking for any humans wandering the forest. The wolf hears a snapped of a twig and stops and looks for what might be there, a human… no… not a human but a figure of a human. This person has a very dark aura… Vampire maybe.

"What are you doing here?" says the wolf in the Vampires head.

"Who are you? Oh your just a wolf… how are you talking to me any way?" the Vampire said aloud.

"I just can… again why are you here?" Said the wolf growling this time.

"I don't remember… I'm a Vampire? I didn't know that… so I'm dead huh…" said the vampire with a little sadness in his tone.

"Seems a Stronger vampire wanted you to join them. Have you drank any blood yet?" said the wolf walking up to the vampire. "What is you name?"

"My name is Dark, and no I haven't had any blood yet. Is that why I feel so weak?" Dark kneeled a bit by the wolf.

But he's just a child thought the wolf. "My name is Aura, hop on my back I'll take you to some humans to feed off of."

Dark hops on Aura and then Aura goes off and takes Dark to some humans. Dark gets off Aura and walks to a girl and he goes too her neck and bites into her smooth flesh and drinks heavily. Dark finishes and walks to Aura.

"I feel much better. Hope I don't got to do that again." He wipes the last bit of blood from his lips.

"Sadly it won't be the last time, to keep living you must feed, but if you do it little by little you don't got to kill and they wont remember if you learn hypnosis." Aura walks to Dark. "Lets go before the other humans come and see the dead woman." Dark gets on and they go off into the woods.

Dark sits on a nearby rock. Aura looks at the child. "Dark I am a Vampire as you are."

Dark looks puzzled, "But you look like a wolf… How can you be a vampire?"

A light flashes and instead of a wolf is a woman with the looks of a goddess, wearing black leather with a black choker on her neck holding a red ruby. "You see Dark Vampires can shape shift."

Darks eyes glowed. "Oh sweet… When can I do that?"

"Not all vampires are wolves, some are bats, birds, snakes, get the point? When you get stronger you will shape shift to your form." Aura Smiles. "I will teach you."

Dark stands and runs up to Aura and grabs on to her leg. "Thank you, Thank you!"

Aura puts her hand on the Childs head and thinks, I always wanted a son… guess I finally got one. "Not a problem I got a lot of time and no one to spend it with so I will use my time better teaching you. We need to get you some close." Aura turns back into a wolf. "Get on my back and lets go get you some." Dark does so and they go to the city suburbs.

A few minutes later, they reach a leather shop. Aura turns back to her human form and walks in with Dark closes behind her. She yells, "Hey Riku I got a kid here that needs some clothing, Measure him and do your magic." She smiles.

A man walks out yawning, "Yeah, yeah, Figure you be the one to barge in here at this time of night." He looks are Dark, then looks at Aura, "Another one?"

"Yeah but this one isn't dead, as you can see." She pushes Dark to Riku. "Make him some clothing."

"All black leather I believe?" said Riku getting thread and a needle.

"You got it."

"Umm… Nice to meat you Mr. Riku, my name is Dark." He tried to smile but was too nervous.

Aura looks at Surberu and starts laughing hard. "Mr. Riku!!" Riku gives Aura an angry glare, Aura stops laughing but still smiles.

"Hey kid, please don't call me 'Mr.' okay?"

"Yes, sorry, ok ready."

Riku hands glow red and moved so quick it was really like magic, in seconds Dark had a full set of clothing all black leather. Riku got up and walked into the back room and got some nice black Nicky's. "There you go little man to finishes you set." He smiles "What is cool about this clothing is it never falls apart and it grows as you grow."

Dark Smiles. "That's sweet! Thank you Riku!" Dark hugs Riku and walks back by Aura, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome." Aura grins, "Still got the magic that's good. Well we got to go Riku got to get this boy to meet the others." Aura turned into a wolf. Dark got on her back and they leave back into the forest but into it deeper than before. They get to a big house in the darkest part of the forest. A few other Vampires came to welcome Aura; she turned back into her human form.

"Welcome home boss." Said one of the other Vampires. He looks at Dark, "Whose the kid?"

Aura puts her hand on Darks head, "He was turned into a vampire, and now he found me and is going to hang with us, cant let the kid go off alone not nothing on how to be like us."

"Boss, you're always the nice one," Says a different vampire coming out the door, He was tall with white hair and as them all black leather clothing. But this one had a sword on his back a large one. "You fed him right?"

"Of course, Dark this is Tom, Nearly as old as me but not yet as powerful."

Dark looks at Tom, "Nice to meet you Tom."

Tom kneels down, "Nice to meet you little bro." Tom smiles and picks up Dark and puts him on his shoulder to sit there, "Let go in."

The hole inside was dark but no coffins, just a bunch of beds in one corner and another bed by itself in the left side of the room. They all sit down on chairs, couches and some sat on beds, "Well you probably think we sleep in coffins huh Dark?"

Dark giggles a little, " Yeah, but there are just normal beds, which one is yours Aura?"

Aura points to the big bed in the left corner all alone. "That one, I sleep away from all these big apes." She sticks her tong out at Tom, and giggles a little.

"Where will I sleep?" ask Dark.

Aura stops giggling a sec, "With me." She smiles and picks up Dark. "Your going to make these guys jealous." She starts giggling again. All the Vampires go to their beds while Dark and Aura go to their bed and Aura Covers Dark up, "Sleep well, I'll be back." She goes to the door and Tom Follows.

"He's a nice kid." Says Tom.

"Yeah but who would turn a child to a vampire that's not cool." Aura looks at the sky soon to be morning.

"As long as he is with you he is safe, I will help to don't worry." Tom pulls out his sword and cleans it a little.

"Thanks Tom you were always there for me when I even turned you into a Vampire, what was that, one thousand years ago?"

"Give or take, yeah."

Aura looks off into the forest, "Well we should sleep before the sun gets to high and burns us… I am tired any how from helping Dark."

Tom walks to the door and opens it and lets Aura get in, "You where always a gentleman, thank you Tom." Aura walks in and Tom goes to his bed.

Dark was fast asleep, Aura gets in the bed and lays by Dark with her fingers in his hair, "I will keep the light on for you in the shadows young Dark, I will keep you safe my little sun shine." Then Aura falls fast asleep.

For years Aura wished for a child, she found Dark wandering the forest and her wish came true, Dark was only six years old and is now being mothered by Aura, Tom picked the role of the father figure, Even though they are Vampires they only have killed once and that was the first blood they drank, from that point on they only drank a little to keep their own lives going.

Now this is only the beginning thought Aura.

Aura wakes up with a slight yawn. She looks at Dark already awake fixing his hair to a smooth comb back. "Good Morning Dark."

Dark looks at Aura and smiles "Good morning," He stands up and walks off the bed, "What do we do now?"

Aura gets off the bed too, "Well I guess I got to teach you how to sooth the bite when you drink blood."

"Is it hard?" Dark puzzled a bit.

Aura smiles, "It's all in your eyes just look at a human for a little bit and you got them."

"Cool"

They walk out side, "Before we go lets see if you can shape shift yet, close your eyes and try to see what best you will turn into."

Dark closes his eyes and sits there for a moment, "I see a wolf, a silver wolf…"

Aura smiles, "Now try to turn into it."

Dark starts to glow and you can hear bone cracking to shape its form. Dark yelled a sec in pain, and then turned into a small silver wolf pup.

Aura turns into her White wolf and off they go into the forest and back to find a human to furthered they're life.

Fifteen minutes later they run into a woman wandering the forest, must be for a nighttime hike.

Aura talks to Dark in his head, "Turn back into human and talk to her, and look deep into her eyes."

Dark talks back, "Okay." He turns into a human and walks to the girl, "Hi lady how's the hike?" Dark looks deep into her eyes.

She shudders a sec, "My aren't you a cute kid." She was in his control, Dark goes down and bites her neck and drinks just enough to keep his life going. The girl felt no pain. Dark got off the girl and walk away. He turns back into a Wolf pup and says to Aura, "How was that?"

Aura grinned, "Your good for a first timer, you are going to live well. Now lets get mine." They go off to find Aura her target. Five minutes later they find a man sitting in the shadows looking at the sky, Aura turns back into her goddess human form and walks up to the guy, "Aren't you cute, want to get to know me better?" She kneels down by him and bites him on the neck and drinks her share of blood. Then she stops and kisses him on the lips, "Thank you hun." She blows him another kiss and goes into the shadows and turns back into a wolf and returns to Dark, "Lets go to a spot I like."

They both get to a building and both turn into their human forms and walk into the doorand climb the stairs going up, to Dark it seemed forever tell they got to the top. Aura opened a door and they walked out on top of the roof, they can see the hole city and all its bright lights, all the cars with there hood lights on, it look so pretty to Dark.

Aura smiled, "I always come here when I need to think about something… I just get lost in the lights of the city and I always get an answer about what ever, I hope you can find your Favorite spot Dark."

Dark look up at Aura, "I think I already have my Favorite spot… With you," He blushed a bit, "You have been so nice to me yet you only met me. You been like a mother to me… When both my mother and father died when I was human… When I turned into a vampire I had no family, but you gave me one." He turned and hugged Aura. "Thank you."

Aura was a bit shocked a sec then bent down and hugged Dark back. "Yes, you will be my son, and Tom will be you father," there were a few small tears of happiness falling down her face.

For once they both were happy, while all their life was painful with only those around them to make them happy. But happiness can only last for so long.

A shadow showed itself behind them both. "Hello Aura, I would like to finish what I started," The man was huge and scared all over his skin… "Time to kill you once and for all!"

Aura stood and her once pretty blue eyes turned blood red and glowed and her power showed a black aura on her, she picked up Dark and put him behind her "I'll take care of this Dark sweetie wait here."

Dark nodded.

Aura turned to the man with the look of killing in her eyes, "I told you to leave me alone Saka. Why do you dare to face me now?"

Saka didn't answer only pulling a knife out, then he charge at Aura, Aura sighed and grabbed his head and threw him to the ground and aimed her claws at his neck.

"D… Don't kill me please," Saka was shivering with fear.

"Why did you attack me now of all moments?" asked Aura still with her claws at his neck.

"I wanted to be free from your hold on me… for that to happen I need you dead!" He tried again but Aura sliced his neck open and he died.

Her eyes turned back into their pretty blue and she picked up Dark and ran back into their home in the dark forest.

Aura got there and yelled "Tom we got a problem come here!"

In seconds Tom was out side, "What is it?" Dark stood by Aura shaking badly, "So Saka attack you again?"

Aura took a deep breath, "Yes, sadly Dark saw it all…" She bent down to Dark, "You ok?"

Dark stop shaking, "Yes, he was a vampire to?"

"Half-vampire," Said Tom before Aura could answer.

Aura sighed, "Yeah,"

Dark look on Aura's face to find more information. "I think I know how he was only half. Did he struggle away before you completed the transformation?"

Aura and Tom looked shocked, both of them said, "How you know?"

Dark grinned, "I was told that before I was transformed, didn't matter if I wanted to do it or not."

Aura look at Dark with a grin, "Do you know the name of who changed you by the way?"

Dark look hard as if thinking… "I think his name was…"

Aura looks at Dark with concern. "Its ok if you don't remember now, we got all the time in the world."

A very cold silent swiped passed them. Dark eyes widen and he went into shock and couldn't stop shaking. Aura picked up the child and took him to lay him down on her bed, Dark kept shaking badly, Aura put her hands threw his hair to calm him down.

Aura walked back out into the cold night and glared into the forest. Tom walked up behind her, "Something spooked him bad, he's still shaking badly, some of the others are trying to help him calm down."

Aura look at Tom with a tear in her eye, "I know who did it."

Tom came up to Aura and embraced her and put his hand threw her hair. "Who Aura who?"

"Surberu…"

Tom backed up with shock, "Surbe… Surberu?!"

Aura nodded still crying a little, "Remember the news about 2 parents killed, child missing? That was Dark, Surberu turned him into a vampire after telling him everything then turning him into one without Darks saying so."

Tom looks at the wall. "So my brother is still alive."

Aura walked to the door, "I'm going to help Dark." She went inside.

Tom looks at the sky and cursed every name at Surberu… his brother… his main enemy.

The Darkness Grows Within 

Tom walks in the forest and was thinking about his brother… his one true enemy. Tom heard leafs move, but there isn't any wind.

Surberu shows up with his dark leather clothing with a large sword on his hip. "Its been a while Brother, how have you been?" Surberu gave his evil smirk.

Tom gripped his sword and held it in his hand ready to swing it, "How dare you show you face here!"

Surberu shrugged, "That any way to welcome your brother back?" He disappeared and reappeared by Tom's head, "Your still slow."

Tom jumped back, "Damn you!" Tom swung his blade but missed Surberu barely; Tom stood still, "I really hate you."

Surberu laughed a sec, "I know, nice to know Dark is still living, Saka almost killed him if it wasn't for me."

"Who turned him into a vampire? You?" Tom's eyes turned to blood red.

"Red did, I told him children don't make good vampires, but he didn't agree, so I lead Dark to live with Aura and you." Surberu shrugged and smiled.

"Red is still alive?"

"Yup even after three thousand years."

Tom put his sword back. "So, I still got to kill him… the leader of lost soul of the damned." Tom grins, and then walks into the darkness, returning to Aura.

Surberu looks at the sky, "So, it seems I got to help my brother. Again, even though when only been vampires for one thousand years. So be it." A black shadow flows fast around Surberu and his eyes glow red. His skin hardens, his claws grow longer, he grins, and in a growl he said, "I am not all vampire brother! I am a demon sworn to keep you alive… I will save all thoughts I love, Aura, Tom, and Dark."

Tom returns to Aura and Dark, sleeping, morning is soon. Tom sighs and walks to a chair and looks at the floor. Aura gets up and walks to Tom and sits in his lap.

Aura looks in his eyes, "What's wrong Hun?"

Tom looks back, "Surberu didn't do it…. It was… R-red."

Aura was shocked… she thought she killed him five hundred years ago in the war between vampire clans. "I, I see… I thought I killed him… So the old creep. Seems I was wrong… again." She looked down and got up off Tom and sighed, "So we got to kill him this time."

Tom got up and put his hands on Auras shoulders, "You can't fight now, we need to know why Surberu is keeping an eye on us and about is odd powers."

Surberu appeared by Aura and took one hand, "How are you my lady." Aura took her hand back quickly. "That's a mean welcoming." He frowns then grins again look at Tom.

Tom look at Surberu, "Why are you hear?"

Surberu cracked his knuckles, "I am here to help, and you need a demon to help you."

Tom glared at Surberu, "Your no demon."

Surberu laughs a little but low enough so he doesn't wake any one up, "Correction, I am half demon."

Aura steps in, "Seems I misjudged you Surberu." She lends a hand out.

Surberu takes the hand and kisses it, "Its fine with me, a women with your looks can loose all anger in me." Aura felt herself blush a little so she looked away, Surberu grinned, and disappeared to outside. Tom hand his hands into fists and walks to his bed to sleep, Aura goes to her bed and lies down with Dark to sleep. Surberu finds a nice cave and sleeps in the darkness in there.

Dark was the first to wake, he got up and stood out side the door in the cool night sky. Dark saw a shooting star. He wished for power to guard every one. Dark felt a surge of power and he stood there with a smile, "Lets all sleep fifteen years, so I can grow this young body."

**Fifteen Years Later Demon's Eye**

Aura, Tom, and Dark woke up. Aura and Tom still look the same; Dark on the other hand had a full-grown teenager's body with white hair down his left eye.

Aura walks to Dark, "What happen Dark?"

Dark look at Aura and smiled, "Seems my wish on the shooting star came true, I got my power, and more."

Tom walked to Aura and grins, "Well… our little Dark is now big Dark." He smiles at Dark, "No longer a kid… good thing too, we can train him in the art of battle."

Dark looked at Tom, "We need to talk a sec, man to man. Kay?"

Tom nodded and they ran off into the darkness of the forest, Aura sat there, sighing and walked back into the house.

Dark and Tom stopped at the largest tree in the forest about two hundred and thirty years old. Dark looked at Tom and sighed, "Seems I got more power than I barged for, I got demon powers too."

"You know a lot dude." Tom pulled out his sword and started cleaning it. "Damn this thing is dusty."

Dark moved his white hair from his eye; it was pure white, with a red circle in the middle. "This eye is odd, it's a demon's eye. And I can do this…" The air around Dark burned and he formed a blade from the dirt, the sword was long, with a red ruby on the handle. Dark lifted the blade and turned it back into dirt.

Tom look amazed, "That is cool, can you do it from anything?"

Dark nodded, "My wolf form is different too." He turned into his form of his silver wolf, same silver wolf but with a flame going down his back and his paws on fire too. Dark turned back into a vampire and blushed a bit and smiled.

Tom was shocked, "You are the Dark Demon keeper of Fire. I thought that power was gone forever, and yet you got it wow that's sweet."

Surberu appeared by Dark but Dark had a dagger to Surberu's neck, "Jeez Dark, that how you show a person a welcome?" Surberu back away and Dark turned the dagger back to dirt, "I opened your demon power sealed in your body and your power was opened." Surberu smiled.

Dark was wide eyed, "You did this?"

Surberu smiled, "You got it I was the wish on the shooting star."

Dark looked up then back at Surberu, "Why couldn't Aura look at my eyes?"

Surberu laughed, "She likes what you become, she has a crush on this body of yours." He grinned.

Tom frowned, "I understand, well I missed my chance of having her for myself, Dark hope you treat her well," Tom turned around then Dark grabbed him by his arm, "Your going no where damnit, I still need you… Teach me to fight with swords." Tom looked in Dark's eyes.

Tom nodded, "You got it," Tom pulls his sword out Dark forms his sword from dirt. They sword fight for hours, Tom nearly got Dark but Dark was a bit faster than Tom. Tom laid on the grown wheezing, "Your… good… what you… need me for?"

Dark also wheezing, "We… need every one to help… even you… damnit your staying with us."

Surberu clapped his hands, "Your both great fighters, Dark your Demon power is growing quick. I will finish what I came here to do." Surberu reached his hand into his chest and pulled out a big black pearl. "Take this Dark and eat it."

Dark grabbed it, looked hard at it and then shrugged and swallowed it. Dark was thrown into the air and floated there, a shadow aura rushed around him and his power grown so much that he had more power than Tom and Aura combined. Dark passed out on the floor.

Surberu looks at Tom "lug him home."

Tom sighed, "What about you, you gave Dark all your power why?"

Surberu look at the sky and laughed loud… then he looked at Tom and smiled with passion for the first time, "You need a friend to save you from all the pain in the world, Dark will be that friend, as for me, it's time for me to die." Surberu walked always into the dimness and vanished for what's left of time.

Tom had a few tears flow down his face and he heard in his head Surberu's voice, "Thank you brother, I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, good luck to you, and be death on your side."

Tom cried more, "thank you brother, and I will," He picks up Dark and takes him to the house and laid him down on Aura's bed, Aura was still blushing a little, "He needs to sleep after this power boost, Surberu gave his power to Dark so he can save us." Tom still cried a little.

Aura hugged Tom and said, "It's been a long night you go get some rest,"

Tom smiles and does so. Aura lays down by Dark and she puts her hands threw his hair blushing a slight more. That day Dark dreamt for the first time.

Dark was standing in a shadowed area with a man standing not to far away it was Red. "So Dark you gained a lot of power in the past sixteen years, will you join me or die with the rest of them?"

Dark grinned, "Death is welcomed, you on the other hand, you are not welcomed." He forms his sword this time with a large flame snaking around the blade. "Face my wrath!" He charges at Red but the blade went threw him like air.

Red laughs, "You see you can't hurt me, we're in a dream world, humans use it a lot. I am only here to talk to you."

Dark turned the blade back to dirt, "Right, talk."

Red frowned, "I knew of your hidden power, Saka feared it, and Surberu took you away from me, I was going to raise you."

Dark shadows rushed around him and his eyes where blood red with a glow, a hating glow, "Damnit I don't care you killed my mother and father, you took my life from me! But I found a new family and I will stay, just go back to the pits of hell where you belong!"

"Temper, temper, you need to watch that mouth of yours, it may get you in trouble." Red walked closer to Dark.

Dark's shadows hit red and hit hard. Red was shocked that his plan to use the dream world failed to keep him from harm. Dark walked to Red and grabbed his neck, "Get out of my Dreams," Red disappeared. Dark awoke.

**The Power of Love**

Dark was woke up in Aura's arms, being this close to her he felt her breathe… Dark felt safe and happy here. Aura opened her eyes, "Morning."

"Morning, you sleep well Dark?"

Dark thought about the dream, "Red wanted to talk, and I made him run," Dark grinned, Aura smiled and hugged him and got up and when into the bathroom and put new clothing on, this time reddish black leather. Dark got up and went out side to sit on the roof and look at the night sky, Aura followed, "We got to feed," Aura agreed and they turned into their wolf forms and Dark kept the fire hidden, they went into the city's suburbs, They found Riku standing out side waving at them.

Riku smiles, "Hey Need some blood? I got a few jugs in here."

They both turn back into vampires and smiled. Dark goes "Nice to see you again Riku, and yes we would like some." They all go in and sit at a bar table and Riku gives them both a cup of fresh blood.

Riku was happy, "Nice to see you two again, Dark I heard about you from Tom so no need to inform me on anything." He smiles.

Aura looks at Riku, "Where you get this blood?"

Riku laughs a little, "I been getting a lot of visits from your clan Aura so I stocked up on some blood given to me from the hospital."

Aura smiles and takes another drink, "Very sweet of you Riku."

Dark takes another drink of his cup and looks back to when he first met Riku when he was only six… "Your no so very different Riku. You a vampire too or what?"

Riku shook his head; "I'm a blood bond, meaning I live as long as the vampire I bonded with lives. But I got my powers from my demonic blood, its only a little though so I can only do what I do with making the leather clothing for you guys."

Dark agreed, "Cool who you bonded with?"

Riku laughed a sec then smiled at Aura, "With her."

Dark Laughed, "Wow I didn't recognize that, that's kind of ironic."

Aura smiled, "I needed some one to live while I am here to make my clothing."

Riku laughed, "Very true, can't trust every person."

Dark finished his cup of blood, "Who you got in the back room Riku?"

Riku was shocked a second, "How you know?"

"He or she moved in the room," Dark said with a grin.

Aura didn't move.

Riku scratched the back of his head, "Its my sis… she's a little scared of vampires, even though Aura bonded her too."

Dark nodded, "What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"Cute name," and Dark yelled out, "Sakura come here, I would like to meet you!"

Sakura pops her head around the corner, then she walks up to Riku and hides behind him, Sakura was a full grown woman but she was very shy of vampires, Sakura looked in Dark's eyes and was hypnotized, but not like the other girls, like she since his power. She stopped hiding behind Riku and bowed saying, "Nice to meet you Dark."

"Nice to meet you to," Dark bowed back, "You know something," Dark grinned.

"You have a large power of the demons but that will make you a lot of enemies." She said with an emotionless face.

Dark nodded, "I know, you're a smart girl,"Dark turned his head back to the room door, "Seems we aren't alone."

A black shadow crept out the door, a vampire came out yawning, he was tall, with gold hair going down his back with some hair spiked on top of his head, he had a large blade on his back about six feet long and was a silver as the moonlight, he had a necklace with a large red ruby and a gold chain. He saw Dark and smiled, "Hello, my name is Cloud, what's yours?" He put a hand out for a shake.

Dark stood up and grabbed his hand and they shook, letting go of his hand Dark says, "My name is Dark, what are you here for?"

Cloud looked in Darks eyes, "I was told by Riku you'll be here, I am here to help you out," he nodded at Aura, "She knows me too, I saved her a few times when she was first a vampire, Dark, Surberu was working under my orders."

Dark look at his feet, "I stand here from a life of nothingness and now every one is here to help me, am I really that important?"

Cloud grinned, "You got no idea, on the night of the red moon you are to fight army's with only three people to fight with you."

Dark nods, "Aura, Tom, You, and me."

Aura walked to Dark, she puts her hands on his shoulders, "I will help with everything I can, and I am with you Dark." Aura's ruby choker was glowing bright; the ruby in Dark's arm was glowing.

Dark was yelping in pain, the arm the ruby was in was ripping out of the skin and Auras ruby was glowing even brighter, The ruby in Dark's skin was almost out and Dark was feeling it big time, Darks ruby shot out of his skin and floated in front of him, Aura's ruby went to his and fused together forming one big ruby, Cloud handed Dark his sword, Dark grabbed it as if he knew what to do, Dark held the sword up and the ruby went in it, Aura grabbed on to the handle with Dark and the sword glowed, and the blade shaped longer with thinner metal making it lighter and stronger. Cloud, Riku, Sakura stood back watching the light flow through the room. Dark and Aura walked out side to only find ten humans all with arrow guns and short swords, Vampire hunters.

One of them said, "We are here to kill you vampires!"

Dark laughed, Aura grimly nodded at Dark, "Now is really not the time to deal with you all, I don't want to kill you so please for your life, just leave."

The hunters didn't they aimed instead, Dark sighed, "So be it," He walked to the hunter and killed one and killed one other, in tell he had them all. Blood was everywhere; Dark covered the whole area with fire burning the bodies and blood tell there was nothing left. He turned to Aura, "Sorry," he hugged her and walked back in she followed.

Cloud looked at Dark, "How they know we where here?"  
Dark grins, "Seems they saw my shadows engulfing the area, Let me hide it." And so he did all his shadows went into him, he looked at the sword that turned back into Cloud's sword, Dark handed it to him. The ruby went into Darks hands.

Cloud grinned, "Tom hasn't given his part. That much power was given with the power of three, now we need the power of four… Toms part."

Tom was wandering the forest after taking his fill of a women hiker. He was thinking and thinking a lot: What of Dark, does he really need me? Can I trust him? Will he and I be friends? I don't know, but for now I will just hang around in tell I figure out what I want to do with him.

**Death is in the Air**

Dark walked away from every one with him and Aura in a dark road in the suburbs. Dark sat down on a rock and Aura sat next to him, to human's eyes they look like a couple in the forest on a date.

Dark looked to the night sky, cloudy, very cloudy he thought. "Aura, it seems I am a different person totally."

Aura looked at Dark with her lovely blue eyes. "I agree," She looked at the sky too, "Think it will rain?"

Dark nodded, "I will be fighting in it too… some one is coming, it's one of Red's higher ups."

Aura looked at him, "How do you know?"

"I feel his power, can you go home for a while…"

Aura looked at her feet, "I see." She kissed him and walked into the darkness not willing to see him fight.

Dark was shocked a sec but recovered quickly because of the sound of thunder. It started raining, and raining hard. Lighting hit seven spots in Darks eyesight. From that Lighting seven Vampires appeared all in black leather with daggers and swords. None of them looked like the boss. Dark got up and pulled his sword from the mud on the ground and it shined bright in the shadow world he is in. They all looked at Dark with the looks to kill.

Dark stood still, with his shadows rushing around him. In a growl he said, "Why are you here! You cant kill me you know it!"

All the vampires laughed and charged at Dark, with the shadows rushing like they where they had a hard time getting near him, three of them where slashed to bits from the energy given off by Dark. The last four charge again but all at the same time. They got closer but Dark pulled his blade down fast killing them all in one swipe of his sword. He didn't let his guard down. His shadows flow faster and stronger now… burning the air it self.

A voice out of nowhere says, "Well done your stronger than they say," A man shows up with lighting flowing around him with a crack of thunder every now and then. "This should be fun."

Both Darks and the vampire leader's energy were clashing each other. Dark charged at the leader and their blades hit sending flame everywhere. Dark jumped back and Leader charge at him sending Dark into tree, breaking the tree in half. Dark got up slowly and blocked Leader's next attack just in time. Dark disappeared and was now in the air charging fire in his hands and threw it at Leader hitting him on the chest burning him badly, Leader jumped at Dark and cut his left arm, Dark stabbed Leader in the stomach.

Dark was still holding the blade in Leader's Stomach, "Why do you attack me? For this die with the flame!" The blade was engulfed in flames then the flames snaked across Leaders body and burned him to nothing but ashes. Dark's sword turned back into earth and he limped away with his cut arm bleeding badly. The rain drenched every thing nothing was left dry, neither was Dark. He passed out by the house he lived in, Aura rushed out and picked him up and put him inside on her bed drying him off.

Dark laid there in his dream screaming for help running in nothingness, screaming for help, no one comes. He stand there looking around for some one any one, no one is around. He sits on the black ground. And cries in his hands, then Aura comes out of nothingness, and puts her hands on his shoulders and kissed him in the lips. Dark looked at her and smiled, then she disappeared from his sight. He was in true darkness, was that why his name was Dark? He doesn't know. Why did his mother name him Dark? Was it for her own darkness in her heart? Death is in the air.

A woman appeared and held Dark up, "I named you Dark because, and you have the powers of darkness to tame the shadows. My son the power to change this world is in your hands. My son, take a dance with the shadows."

She disappeared, Dark stood there taking all that in, was that really her? Did she come back as a spirit to talk to me in my dreams? Or was it nothing… Darks power was flowing again this time it was red not a shadow aura… more like a fire. It grew larger and larger tell it was over whelming, Darks hair was silver with a red line on the side of his head, meaning fire, his spirit burning strong. Even Vampires are good, no matter what some people think. His leather clothing had a shade of red now, and his sword formed from his own very fire now, no longer dirt.

Dark awoke, Aura laid by him sleeping. Dark looked at himself and all the changes were real. What about the fire around him? Did they see it? No… there were no burn marks anywhere. Dark was about to get up but Aura's arm held him down… she was still asleep, and she seems to need Dark by her. So Dark lays back down and he holds on to Aura too, falls back to sleep.

Tom was in the forest wandering the shadows, "I hate this place… I'm going to travel a few weeks… then come back. Aura has a note… she knows I am gone. Dark take care of her, I am off to find my power." He says to himself disappearing in the shadows off to find himself.

Aura wakes up and yawns looks at Dark and sees him a little different. Aura moved her hand threw his hair, it felt hot to the touch. Aura felt like he was covered in fire before. She sat up, Dark opened his eyes and smiled, Aura smiled back. Dark got off the bed and grabbed Aura by the hand. "I got to show you something."

"Ok" Aura follows Dark out side in the night.

Dark stands still and charges flames to flow around him; some of the flames were blue and red. Dark put one hand out to his right and his hand was engulfed in flames that snaked down and formed a sword out of the very flames. He also grabbed a shadow and turned it to a blade as well. His power has surpassed greatly over the past sixteen years.

"How can you do that?" Aura said shocked in a good way.

"I don't know… but I was talking to my mother last night. In my sleep I mean… she touched my chest and disappeared and all this power appeared."

"I'm happy for you!" She ran up and hugged him. She looked up at his face, "I'm falling more and more in love with you, you know."

Dark smiled and bent his head down and kissed Aura on the lips, She was shocked for a second then returned the favor and kissed him back. Aura let go and was blushing Dark was still smiling. A blade priced threw Darks back and he fell to the ground bleeding. Aura look up quickly with tears in her eyes to see Red standing there laughing.

Aura started crying and charged at Red, he slapped her and she fell to the ground. "You have no power over me Aura remember."

Aura lay there crying.

Flames engulfed Darks body as he got up. The stab wound was no longer their, His eyes where glowing red with no mercy in his eyes. His sword grew larger and he walked slowly to Red one step at a time growing stronger by the second.

"So Dark you gotten stronger I see. Guess I got to get rid of you since you're on their side."

Dark's fangs where long and sharp, and in a deep growl he said, "I will never forgive you, you hurt way to many people!"

Red laughed and smiled, "Like you?"

Dark disappeared and slashed at Red only to collide blades. Sparks went everywhere. Red looked Dark in the eyes, Dark jumped back and grabbed a shadows turning it to a dagger and threw it at him hitting him in the shoulder. Blood dripped down his arm Red disappeared laughing then there was no sight of him. Dark cooled down and walked to Aura picking her up wiping the blood off around her lips from the blow.

Dark takes Aura to her bed and lays her down to sleep and he goes and sleeps on a nearby chair.

**Answers to Unanswered Questions**

Surberu and Tom are brothers for over one thousand and ten years. Over their immortal life they fought constantly over stupid stuff brothers fight over. But one day Red promised Surberu with power and he joined Red. Tom always hated him for that, one day Red sent his higher ups to try to kill Surberu and any one related to him, meaning Tom too. After hearing this Surberu tried to kill Red only to barely escape with his own life. Surberu walked passed a Black Pearl and it talked to him to swallow it and gain demon powers. He did and gained it he did but he lost one thing. The power to Shape shift. For two hundred years he watched Tom and Aura keeping them safe from all harm.

Tom was always in love with Aura but never had the guts to tell her but he decided to keep her safe while he lived by her side. Tom always hated his brother Surberu but wished for peace between them, it happen when he learned Surberu was a good guy later on. Tom is a great sword fighter and knows a lot. His shape shift form is a Black Raven. He rarely uses it though.

Aura was a princess a thousand and one hundred years ago and was bitten by Red turning her into a Vampire, she has been alive ever since guarding the world the best she can gathering other vampires and forming a clan. Five hundred years later a war between Red's clan and Aura's clan, forcing Aura to run and hide her clan in the hidden forest, now called by humans, "Shadow Forest". She lost a lot of Vampires on her side but she kept them in the forest and let them feed when they needed too. She blood bonded with Riku, Sakura, they are brother and sister. When Dark was in his childish age, Aura thought of taking care of him like a mother would but it didn't last long, Dark cast a spell causing years to past by making him older, making her fall in love with him. Bring her new hope as he gained more power, the hope that Red will be brought down once and for all. Her shape shift form is a white wolf.

Red is a Vampire that has been around for over three thousand years, maybe longer than that. He is very evil corrupting every one he talks to just by looking in their eyes. Only three people broke free of his corrupting eye and that was Surberu, Aura, and Dark. Red has too much power he doesn't like killing any one quick he likes to play games and torment them. His shape shift form is a raptor.

Riku and Sakura, blood bonded with Aura they live every day as she lives, unless some one killed them. Riku has a little demonic blood in him that gives him the skill to make clothing easily. Sakura can see the real part of a person, human or vampire, but demons are harder for her to read. Which is why she can only read half of Darks thoughts. Riku was a great Doctor in his earlier years and a few half vampires live in the hospital and help supply Riku with the stock of blood he keeps when Aura or her clan members visit.

Dark was once just a boy that lived with his mother and father. They where both killed by Red, Red took Dark hoping to turn him evil. But since Dark was always innocent, kind, and helpful, Red wasn't able to turn him evil. Dark was saved and taken away by Surberu. Surberu saw what power Dark had hidden inside him sealed by his father to keep Dark safe from people whom what to use his powers. Dark's full name was Dark Demon Flame of Gods; Darks demon rarely shows him self because Dark hasn't been nearly killed… yet. Dark was founded by Aura as a child, Aura wanted to mother him but Dark didn't what that and decided to grow up with a time spell. Instead Aura fell in love with him. Dark's vampire side was stronger than his demon side so he looked like a human rather than a monster. Dark is going to save every one but his path will not be easy, one mistake can get him killed. His shape shift form is a Silver wolf.

Cloud is a person who helped Aura a long time ago, he is a powerful Vampire, and has never lost a fight. It is rumored that Cloud is one of the first Vampires known. He has gold hair and a sword that no man could carry yet he holds it like it was paper. There are a lot of rumors about Cloud, no one really knows him… Aura only knows so little even though they have been around forever.

**The Truth about Cloud**

Dark woke up after a long sleep. Every one was already outside; the sky out side was black with stars everywhere, not a cloud in site. Aura was sitting down with an eye on Dark, she got up when Dark gotten up and hugged him tightly. Dark kissed her on the forehead.

"How you feeling?" asked Dark as he looked in her eyes.

"Better, thank you. It seems your aren't ready for Red yet." She lowed her head and put it on Darks chest listening to his breathing.

Dark looked at the sky not moving, "You know breathing is only a human habit" he laughed, "My heart has stopped when I was turned into a vampire."

Aura looked at his face and put a hand on his neck. "I know." She let go of Dark and looked into his eyes again. Then turned around, "Cloud needs to talk to you, I would come but I got to take the clan out to get some blood."

Dark smiled, "You go ahead, I'll see what he wants," Dark turns around ready to walk to Cloud when Aura interrupted him.

Dark turned to look at Aura, "Be careful."

Dark Smiled, "I will," Then he disappeared into the darkness following Clouds trail.

Cloud was sitting in a tree eyes closed arms a crossed his chest, he heard Dark walking closer so he opened his eyes and looked at him, "Good to know you are here," he chuckled, "was afraid you wouldn't come."

Dark grinned, "What do you need man?"

Cloud jumped down and looked Dark hard in the eyes, "Dark, what happen to your mother and father do you know exactly what happened?"

Dark looked down and said, "My mother was ripped to nothing, and Dad disappeared."

Cloud looked at his eyes, "I see, you may haft to fight your father."

"What? Why you say that?" Dark looked like he could cry but he held it back.

"I saw your dad at Reds house… Your dad is pretty strong." Cloud smiled, "But he is weak when it comes to life or death. He will fight you but he wants to die, he wants you to kill him so he could go to your mother."

Dark was shocked a bit then recover, "So is he a vampire too?"

Cloud nodded, "Red is hoping you wont have the guts to kill your old man. On top of that there are millions of rogue vampires out there, Red has a cost out there for your head, and so you will be attacked often."

Dark was confused a second, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, how do you know all this?"

Cloud chuckled again, "I am the oldest and one of the first vampires so I got to know everything that goes on in this world."

"Couldn't you take out Red yourself?" Dark was a little angry.

Cloud shook his head, "No, I may be old and 'all-knowing' but I do not have great strength."

Dark sighed, "I understand," he laughed a second, "How old are you really?"

Cloud was about to burst out laughing from the question, "I am bout three point five thousand years old."

Dark laughed, "Old geezer!"

They both laughed a while longer then they stopped after hearing a lightning bolt hit out side causing a fire to start. Dark stood still and sighed while cloud got back in his tree and nodded at Dark, "Go."

Dark ran closer to the fire and put it out with the nearby dirt.

A voice filled the area, Dark was hearing it too, "Welcome," the voice seemed to laugh a second, "I don't know who you are but I don't like it when you're in my home, and putting my flames out."

Dark looked around for where the voice was coming from, "Do you intend on putting this whole forest to ashes?"

The Voice laughed, "My flames do not burn if I do not want them too," the voice was getting louder, "I think your vampire huh."

Dark closed his eyes, "and what if I am?"

The voice seemed to sound confused this time, "Vampires don't like how I smell and it seems you aren't."

Dark sniffed the air, "I don't mind your smell…" Dark looked and saw it was an impish demon no taller than three feet, "You're a little guy."  
The imp looked up to Dark, "Yes I am small," he chuckled, "but let size not fool you."

Dark Smiled, "I know that," he laughed, "why do some vampires not like you?"

The imp frowned, "Because I like to burn things… and some vampires hate fire… period."

Dark laughed, "Surprised they don't like me yet."

The imp was a little confused, "Why wouldn't they like you, your one of them?"

Dark smiled, then he covered his body in his blue and red flame, rushing around him, "This is why," he laughed.

The imp was big eyed, "Wow!"

Dark put the flames away, "I am not all vampire, and I am also part demon."

The imp looked up at Dark again, "I see." He looked like he was thinking hard, "Ok I promised Cloud. You know how you can control your fire like that? Well Cloud wanted me to teach you some spells… You got great skills so I know why Cloud picked me."

Dark looked back to where Cloud was sleeping in the tree, "really… cool" He looked back at the imp, "Got a name by the way?"

"My name is Flame," he chuckled, "Just Flame."

"Ok nice to meet you Flame." Dark kneeled down and shook Flame's small hand.

"Ok for your fire spell, a simple fire ball," Flame was tossing one around in his hand.

"I can do this," Dark popped a fire ball in his hand and threw it up to the sky and it exploded and made it looks like a firework.

"See, simple now lets see if we can make it bigger?" Flame charge one on his hand over his head at the size of a bowling ball.

Dark made his the same size.

Flame made it bigger as a car size.

Dark tried and it exploded in his hand, "Ouch. That hurt."

Flamed laughed, "You see it gets harder, Lets go to a different spell you got fire ball down easy," he chuckled, "How about flame armor. You've do a flame shield but flame armor is different." Flame covered him self with fire but it hugged his body so I guess that was what he meant by armor.

Dark summoned his fire to surround him and made it get closer to his skin but it got harder to do, He got it to move closer and it hugged his body, Dark learned Flame armor!

Flame nodded, "Good." Flame gets rid of the fire so does Dark, "one last spell Dark, and it is a summon spell, named Fire Spirit." Flame pulled a scroll out and cut his finger and placed the bloody finger on the scroll, "Flames of the heart show me your power," flames covered the ground by him and a fire demon showed, it was in the human shape female but it was engulfed in a constant flame. Flame made it go away, and handed Dark his own scroll. "This is mainly for a last resort… it uses a lot of power… basically drain you the more the summon attacks."

Dark took the scroll, and nodded, "Should I try to summon it?"

"Yes."

Dark bit his finger and put his bloody finger on the scroll, "Flames of the heart show me your power!" A different demon showed up much bigger with larger flaming claws, no legs just a flame that it crawled across the ground. It disappeared as Dark put the scroll away. "Cool"

Flame laughed, "Your something you know that."

Dark laughed a second, "I've been told that," Dark looked at Flame, "Guess that's it what do you got planned?"

Flame looked at Dark very hard, "I plan to go hide in tell this little war is over… Dark you got no idea how many people, demons, and vampires are hoping you destroys Red."

Dark sighed, "I got an idea."

Flame looked at Dark, "You are powerful but not near as powerful as Red. You have a lot to learn… you got time too; Red doesn't plan on any mass slaughter yet."

"You know this how?"

"I can see things…" he chuckled. Flame disappeared in a burst of flames, "Good luck, and keep your soul burning strong!"

Dark sighed, and walked back to Cloud, he was still sleeping in the tree. Dark kicked the tree; Cloud nearly fell down from the unexpected thud. Cloud laughed a little, "So, you met Flame hmm?"

Dark looked at his eyes, "Tell me, what is it you are trying to teach me?"

Cloud jumped down and brushed his pant legs, he looked up at Dark, "Power isn't always the best, you have something much more powerful than that, and that is love, and friends. The 4 Demons I will take you too are Fire, witch is already done, water, earth, and wind."

Dark sighed, "The four elements, I need to know one more thing, why are you helping me, your could go hide like most of the others, away from harm."

Cloud laughed hard for a few minutes, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Dark in the eyes, "No one can hide from Red, all he got to do is since a blood around and he finds it easy."

"I guess so, but why help me?"

"Dark, I am the one that bit your mother when she had you in her stomach, I didn't turn her into a vampire, I gave her demonic powers so she could keep you both safe… instead you got all the power from that and your mother was unable to keep herself alive. Red was watching you in tell you turned five. Then he took you and turned you into a vampire."

Dark shivered at that thought.

Cloud put one hand on Darks shoulder, "I know that brings bad memories, but you need to keep them or else you will become a mindless robot."

Dark nodded.

Cloud jumped back in the tree and closed his eyes, "Go to Aura, she misses you."

With that Cloud was sleeping. It was still the middle of the night.

Dark turned and ran to the house, and saw Aura standing there with a shish smile on her face, Aura handed Dark a small pouch, "It's a magical pouch it can just hold anything, all you need to do is call for it and you can pull it out, it cant be a big item but its handy still," Aura smiled, Dark put it on his belt, and gave Aura a long kiss, that seemed to last forever.

Dark back up a step, "Thank you." He smiled.

Aura grabbed his hand and they walked into the forest for a little alone time.

They got to a big tree, surrounded by a bunch of rocks in a large circle, the grass was wet a little Dark sat down on a rock with Aura next to him.

"What are you thinking?" Aura was looking at Darks face for an answer.

Dark looked at the sky and smiled, "I am thinking of why such a normal boy turns into the most important person in the world."

"You are not normal! You are the best I've known… You also are mine tell I am dead." Aura started blushing.

Dark looked at Aura in the eyes, both of there eyes glowed a lovingly strong blue they kissed again. Aura pulled away with bright red cheeks, she has never kissed a guy so much in her years of life.

Dark smiled, "You're a good kisser," he chuckled.

Aura smiled back, "Your not to bad your self," she pushed him playfully and they laughed together, Dark grabbed Aura and jumped up into the top of the tree and sat her down on a branch by him. Aura's eyes glowed, "This is so beautiful!"

The sky was clear with thousands of stars in the sky, Aura saw a shooting star, Dark smiles, "Make a wish."

Aura looked at the sky, and in her head her wish was, 'I wish to be with Dark forever. Even in death.'

Dark and Aura sat there watching the stars. Riku and Sakura where sitting in chairs in front of there house door watching the stars as well. Tom was still wandering aimlessly through the trees and bushes. But he stopped every now and then to watch a shooting star. Surberu was laying down, ready to die, "Thank you for letting me see one last clear night sky," He closed his eyes and finally after years of vampirism he is finally at rest. His body and bones turned to dust and went into the earth.

Surberu R. I. P.

Red was in his home amused, "Oh fun, Cloud keep teaching him, make Dark stronger, I am wishing for a challenge. And Dark, keep wishing to destroy me, it will by no means happen!" Red sat in his chair of red pelts laughing an ear-bleeding laugh.

It was getting closer to morning; Dark picked up Aura and smiled. He ran them both home quickly. The other vampires where returning as well. "Hey Boss, Hey Dark! Time to get some sleep eh?"

Dark nodded.

Aura was put down, "Yup, Lets all get some sleep. I got to go to Riku's tomorrow."

The vampires all nodded and went to their beds. Aura turned to Dark, "Shall we sleep?"

Dark smiled, "Yeah, lets." They both walk in and lay in their bed laying closer together than ever both smiling and fast to sleep, some of the vampires still up chuckled at the site of passion from these two and went to sleep themselves.

The Red Jewel 

Dark was in his dream standing in shadows with red eyes everywhere. A voice spoke, "Son I wish you where never born, such things you aren't suppose to be real!"

"Dad!"

The voice again, "I am sorry son," a blade out of nowhere was plunge into Darks shoulder, Dark yelp in pain. Dark swung his hands wildly everywhere hitting the shadows around him. A ruby was on the ground and Dark picked it up while he was still bleeding from the first attack. It shot in his arm and stopped glowing.

Dark woke up, he started looking at the ruby he had tide around his neck and wondered if that was how it got into his arm. Dark was sweating badly, Aura was already awake with a rag in her hand mopping Dark down and getting him dried from all the sweat.

Aura looked at Dark with worry in her eyes, "Are you ok?"

Dark shook his head to wake himself up more, and then he looked at Aura, "My dad tried to kill me when I was just a kid… He didn't think things like me need to live or even exist." Dark put his hand on his forehead and started laughing, "It seems I should be dead a long time ago. My dad was going to kill me…" Dark lowered his head and sighed.

Aura picked up Dark's head and looked in his eyes, "Let go out side its sundown."

Dark nodded and got up and walked out side to see two of Aura's Vampire clan members lying on the ground dead. Aura ran to the bodies, and started crying, "Jim! Jake! No why did they haft to kill you!" She hugged the bodies to her crying harder.

Dark felt an evil aura creeping near them, Dark jumped up and landed by Aura. Dark started to walk into the forest to see this evil, and exterminate it. The forest was dark with thick fogs, no signs of life anywhere just that haunting evil aura to the north. Dark saw a cave with a red glow deep inside it. He walked inside seeing a figure sitting at the very back with a large crystal with a red glow on the bottom of the floor. It looked at Dark with a black hood over its face with a large black robe covering its whole body.

"Who are you?" Dark was a little angry.

"I am none of your concern."

"Why you kill Jim and Jake?"

He laughed; Dark figured it was a guy by his voice and laughter. "To bring you to me, it worked rather well if you ask me."

Dark formed his sword from his fire. "Well, you got me here, are you ready?"

He stood, "More than you know." He pulled a sword out from under his robe it was small but he had two of them one in both hands. "Lets have fun."

He charges at Dark stabbing him in one arm and one in the stomach. Dark jumped back and shot him with a fireball, hitting him in the left leg. He got back up heading back at Dark. They both collided blades holding it that way while he said, "By the way my name is Drake." With that Drake backed up and charges a fireball and shot it at Dark only for Dark to only be slightly burnt by the fire. Dark Turned his blade back to fire and let it fade, he walked up to Drake and Grabbed his neck and pulled the hood down. It was his father.

"So. It is my father."

Drake spit on Dark's face, "Kill my you bastard. Finish me and let me leave your disgusting kind."

Dark wiped the spit away with his sleeve and looked in his father's eyes for the first time in years, "You know I've been wanting to do this for years." Dark threw him back and lifted his father into the air using chains of fire. "This is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me." The fire snaked across his skin slowly burning every bit of him, Drake was yelling in pain. The fire got to his chest burning him ever further.

In Drakes yelling, "Just finish me!"

"Did you kill mother?"

Drake was sweating, "Yes, and so what, she was a waste of space!"

With those final words, Dark burned his father to nothing. "My mother wasn't a waste of space old man. You where for being so depraved."

Dark walked closer to the crystal hearing a voice from it, "Free me please."

Dark looked at the crystal harder. "Who are you, may I ask before I free you?"

The crystal sighed, "I am Frosty. An Ice demon." Frosty gulped, "Will you free me please?"

Dark shrugged, "Ok," Dark threw his hand through the crystal and smashed it. Frosty jumped out, the demon was tall and was a female, she had a blue robe that covered her completely with a large staff in her left hand, which was gold with a large blue gemstone on its tip.

She bowed, "Thank you, I've been in that dreaded crystal for years. That man would just laugh every time I pleaded asking him for help. Such a horrible man."

Dark sat down on a near by rock. "Sorry about that."

Frosty clapped her hands together in a cheerful attitude, "Oh! Don't worry about it."

Dark chuckled, "That was my father."

"And you killed him so merciless?"

Dark sighed, "Yeah."

Frosty looked in Darks eyes only seeing sadness, "What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"He killed my mother as if she was nothing, then he tried to kill me when I was only a kid."

Frosty sat down and grabbed Darks hands and held them in her hands, it was cold, "Its ok that is the past." She healed the stab and fire burns on Dark. "There, your all healed." She took a step back, and stood there.

"Thank you." Dark tried to smile but it was a little too hard. "So you're a ice demon… know a man name Cloud?"

She smiled and jumped in the air only held up by her staff, "Know him? That's a understatement."

Dark cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Frosty giggled, "I am married to him."

Dark nearly fell down, "I didn't know he was married!"

"He never told you? Aw, He's so mean to me."

Cloud walked in the cave and saw Frosty. He stopped cold in his tracks, "Frosty? Is that you?"

Frosty smiled, "You know it."

Cloud ran to Frosty and picked her up in his hands, "I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Cloud put Frosty down, she sighed, "In this dreaded crystal."

They hugged, "Who put you in it?"

Frosty sighed again, "Red." She looked at Dark, "Drake brought me here and Dark saved me."

Cloud walked up to Dark and gave him a bear hug then let him go. "Thank you Dark you saved me years of looking for her."

Dark smiled, "I did what I had to do."

Cloud looked at Frosty, she smiled big, "Ok, Dark time to learn your next element."

Dark looked out the cave, "It's going to haft a wait."

Aura walked in to the cave and saw Dark. She ran to him and hugged him hard still crying, "Jim, and Jake are buried in graves. I wish they didn't die so young!" She buried her face in Darks chest crying, Dark put his hands on her head and held her closer to him.

Dark whispered in Aura's ear, "They rest now with the gods, don't worry they're in a better place."

Aura looked up at Dark and hugged him with a happier face. "Thank you Dark."

Frosty hugged on Cloud, "We got to go. I need to talk to you honey, so we can catch up with time since I been stuck in a crystal."

Cloud picked her up, "Aye." And they where gone.

Dark and Aura walked out of the cave and back to there house.

Deeper in the forest Tom was walking through some leafs. "Seems you've taken your time Tom, Ready to die?"

Tom looked up at the shadowed figure, "I welcome death." He pulled out his sword, "But not yet." Tom grew two wings out of his back one white one black. With two auras going around him one light blue the other dark shadows. "May my power show you that!" Tom flew into the sky and stood there waiting for the other Vampire. The other Vampire grew two Black wings and flew up into the sky with Tom, It was raining thunder and lightning was going everywhere. "I wish to prove myself against my evil self."

Evil Tom laughed, "To prove what? You have power over me?"

Thunder and lighting shot to the north, Tom flew at Evil Tom and Evil Tom fell back nearly missing the hit from Tom, Evil Tom flew up flying through the rain as Tom followed with fire in his eyes, not going out in the rain. Evil Tom flew into the clouds and stood there, Tom followed standing in the air as lighting shot just behind Evil Tom. Tom charge at Evil Tom as Evil Tom did the same.

Dark looked at the sky as the rain fell and lighting and thunder shot across the sky. "I wonder what going on up there."

Aura looked at his face and then looked at the sky, "I don't know."

Tom and Evil Tom's blades clashed and it sounded like thunder in its own. Every blade attack they did sound like thunder. Tom flew up and came down cutting across Evil Tom chest blood fell through the clouds to the ground. Evil Tom grabbed Tom by the neck and flew down with him in the ground. Dropping faster and faster to the ground shooting through the clouds getting closer to the ground. When Tom did hit the ground bones cracked. Dark and Aura jumped up and was going to help, "NO!" Dark stopped holding Aura back. Tom pushed Evil Tom off him and through his blade at him stabbing in his left shoulder. Evil Tom pulled the sword out throwing it to the ground, charging at Tom punching him in the face Tom punched Evil Tom in the stomach making Evil Tom fall to his knees. Tom walked to his sword and picked it up, walked back to Evil Tom and put the blade to his neck. Both of them where bleeding badly, breathing hard, and dripping wet from the rain. "I know you are the evil me but I still win," after saying that the Evil Tom turned light blue then black and went into Tom. Tom sighed looked up at the rain then passed out in the mud.

Dark walked up to Tom and picked him up, taking him inside. Dark lied him down on his bed and Aura got a blanket to cover him. "I'll call Riku for blood… Toms going to need some after a thrashing like that."

Aura nodded, "I know."

Dark got to the phone, "Hey Sakura, Riku there?"

Sakura was happy, "Yeah give me a second to get him,"

A few minutes later, Riku got on the phone, "Yeah? What sup Dark?"

Dark tried to hold himself calm, with a deep breath he started talking, "Riku we need some blood. Tom was in major battle and is badly hurt… bring some quickly please, I'll come over and get you if I must."

"Don't worry about it I'll be there very soon, already on my way too."

38


End file.
